


Sexy Massages;)

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [53]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, M/M, Massage, Smut, Top Hannibal, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: A simple massage turns into something more





	Sexy Massages;)

"Hannibal?" Will called as he entered the home they shared.

"In the study! Please remove your shoes before you enter," Hannibal called. Will toed off his shoes and knocked on the door of the study before he entered. Hannibal greeted him at the door in nothing but sweat pants with a towel folded and tucked in the waist band. Will's jaw almost hit the floor, "Hannibal Lecter, I could just eat you up."

"I thought I was the cannibal, dear," Hannibal smiled. Will chuckled and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Hannibal reciprocated with equal passion. Will leaned back a little taking in the state of the study; Candles sat in candelabras all over the room, there was a large padded table in the middle of the room, and a small table littered with oils, towels, and a warmer, "What is all of this?"

"I believe this is something better demonstrated than explained," Hannibal smiled as he unzipped Will'sjacket. Will raised an eyebrow and removed his jacket. Hannibal began popping buttons on Will's shirt. Will caught on and removed the rest of his clothing. He stood in front of Hannibal, naked as the day he was born, giving Hannibal a look that said now what. Hannibal guided Will to the table, "Please lay down on your stomach."

Will followed Hannibal's instruction using his arms as a head rest. Hannibal opened a bottle that smelt distinctly of vanilla and poured a generous amount onto his palm. He warmed the liquid between his hands then began to massage Will's neck and shoulders. 

"Mm, Hannibal that feels so good," Will moaned. Hannibal smirked and started working his hands lower to Will's back. The porn worthy moan that followed had Hannibal stifling a laugh. Will was puddy in the doctor's hands as he worked his way down the ex-agent's lithe form. Hannibal lifted each leg as he worked the knots out if Will's feet, kissing each toe as he finished. Hannibal worked his way back up to Will's rear massaging each glorious globe. Will moaned, "Don't start what you don't intend to finish."

"What makes you think I'm not going to finish?" Hannibal laughed. Will giggled, "You might fall asleep before we get there, old man."

"Old? Me? Boy, you got another thing coming to you," Hannibal growled. Will shivered involuntarily. Hannibal flipped Will over and leaned over him for a bruising kiss. The younger man wrapped his arms around the doctor's neck and deepened the kiss. Hannibal  smiled when Will tugged on his pants trying to pull them off without breaking the kiss. He stepped back and pulled his pants and boxers down. Will sat up and pulled Hannibal back in for another kiss. The older man pulled his lover's legs around his waist. They both gasped when their erections rubbed together. Will put his arm's around Hannibal's neck. The doctor picked him up effortlessly and pushed him up against the wall. Will nibbled his ear and whispered, "Fuck me till I can't see straight."

"Babe, straight is the least of your worries," Hannibal laughed and gesturing between them. Will groaned at his terrible pun. Hannibal smiled and leaned in to drag open mouth kisses across the smaller man's throat. Will tilted his neck to give him better access to his throat. Hannibal smiled and brought his fingers to Will's lips, "Get'em nice and wet for me"

Will looked Hannibal in the eye as he sucked in the digits. Will opened his mouth and Hannibal smirked. Will guided Hannibal's hand to his rear. Hannibal smiled and massaged the tight ring of muscle till he could press his finger in. Will gasped, "Oh, fuck!"

Hannibal smiled and pushed his finger in further. Will worked down onto Hannibal's finger. Hannibal kissed Will's neck as he added another finger. The younger man reached down to stroke himself in time with Hannibal's fingers. Will sighed as Hannibal removed his fingers. Hannibal smirked and dropped Will's legs, "Turn around."

Will turned around and rested his arms against the wall. Hannibal kneeled behind Will and grabbed a cheek in each hand. Hannibal spread Will's cheek's and licked a broad stripe across his hole. Will made an obscene moan. The psychiatrist tongue fucked his lover relentlessly. Will moaned, "Stop, I'm gonna cum."

"Now that would be a shame," Hannibal smiled. Will flipped around and pulled Hannibal up for a searing kiss. Hannibal lifted Will so his legs wrapped around his waist. Will slowly sank onto Hannibal's length. They both moaned as the head of Hannibal's cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Hannibal took his time fucking Will deep and slow. Will made a high pitch keen as the older man pounded his prostate. Will groaned, "Bite... me..."

Hannibal softly latched onto Will's shoulder as he pounded into him. Will growled, "Harder."

Hannibal obliged and bit down till he broke skin. Will moaned loudly. Hannibal lavished the mark with his tongue. That was enough to send Will diving of the cliff of his orgasm. Hannibal followed soon after.

Will groaned as Hannibal slipped out of him. Hannibal knelt down and licked Will clean. Will smiled smugly, "You got a little something, all over your face."

Will wrinkled his nose at the mix of semen, blood, and spit on Hannibal's mouth and chin. Will grabbed his t-shirt and wiped Hannibal's face. Hannibal smiled, "Are you still questioning my stamina?"

"Maybe after a nap," Will smiled. Hannibal sighed and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," Will giggled. Hannibal sighed. Will buried his face in Hannibal's neck, "To bed my love!"

Hannibal picked Will up over his shoulder and hauled him up the stairs. Will pinched Hannibal's ass. Hannibal jumped a little, "I will drop you."

Hannibal laid Will on the bed and curled up next to him, "Good night, royal pain in the butt."

"Good night, my sweet Lord."


End file.
